Show Me The Meaning
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Santana and Rachel try to stop their fifteen year old son from going down a dangerous path. Rating may go up, but it may not.
1. Chapter 1

"Ricky, what did your mom say about that skateboard in the house?" Santana asked as her twelve year old son skated past her.

"Yea, but Mom isn't here." Santana put the mail she was inspecting down on the counter and looked at her son. "Why can't I skate in the house?"

"Because these floors were expensive, Ricky. If that board is inside, you're carrying it. Got it?" Ricky sighed and nodded. "Thank you.

"K. Can I go to Tyler's house?" Santana shook her head. "Why?"

"Because your mom is coming home before nine for the first time in a month, Ricky. You're staying here for dinner, clear?" Santana said. Ricky nodded. "Thank you. Now go upstairs and put that skateboard away."

"Got it." Ricky said, skating out of the kitchen.

"Ricardo Elliot!" Santana said, frowning as another voice said it with her. "Rach?"

"Mom?"

"Ricky, _carry_ that skateboard upstairs."

"Yes ma'am." Santana smiled as she heard her son running upstairs.

"I'm home." Rachel said, smiling as she walked into the kitchen. Santana grinned as she hugged her wife.

"I missed seeing you before Mia's bedtime." she said. Rachel smiled. "When's the last time you tucked her into bed?" Rachel shrugged, thinking of their three year old daughter.

"I definitely will be tucking her into bed tonight though." Santana smiled and nodded. "First things first: dinner. What are we having?"

"Um... I kinda forgot to think about it. I'm sorry Rae... It's the first time you're actually home for dinner in a month and I didn't think of dinner." Rachel smiled softly and hugged her wife.

"Oh baby, it's okay. As long as as you, me, and the kids are there, it'll be perfect." Santana smiled softly.

They'd used Matt Rutherford as their sperm donor after reconnecting with him during college. Santana had been the one to carry their oldest son and Rachel had been the one to carry their second son and daughter. Their fifteen year old son, Ronnie, was born three years after they'd gotten married. He was into the rebel of the Lopez kids and the troublemaker. He always knew how to get a rise out of Santana. Their twelve year old son, Ricky, was born three years after Ronnie. He was the athlete of the Lopez kids, an avid skater. He constantly wore baggy clothes and tight fitting beanies (instead of the helmet that Rachel wanted him to wear) and carried around his skateboard.

Ironically, they were scared of Rachel even though both of them had at least six inches on her. They were only scared of Santana when "Mama Snix" came out around them, which really only happened when they were stupid enough to be disrespectful to either one of their moms, especially Rachel. Their three year old daughter, Mia, was showing interest in ballet and loved singing show tunes with Rachel.

Santana smiled as she held her wife. "We can order pizza or something."

"Sounds great." Rachel said, moving to grab the phone.

"Rachel!" Santana sang, pulling her wife into her arms. Rachel giggled and leaned into the lawyer. "Remember your graduation?"

_FLASHBACK_

_Santana smiled as she watched her girlfriend finish up her valedictorian speech. Though it'd been three years since her own graduation, she'd been back for every Glee competition and formal dance that happened._

_"To the friends who stuck by us through everything: thank you. To the family members and teachers who helped us get to this moment: thank you. And to the members of the class of 2012: we did it. We finally did it!" Santana smiled proudly as she her girlfriend's eye, Rachel smiled softly. "And finally, to my girlfriend: I love you. You're the love of my life... Santana, will you marry me?" Santana froze as everyone turned to look at her. "San?" Santana snapped out of her trance and made her way toward the stage and her girlfriend._

_"You really want to marry me?" she whispered. Rachel smiled and nodded, grabbing the ring box she'd put on the podium before kneeling down and biting her lip. "Can we wait for a little bit?" Rachel grinned and stood up, pulling her girlfriend into a hug._

_"We can wait as long as you want, San." Santana laughed and kissed the diva. "I love you so much."_

_"I love you too!" Santana said._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Three years later I was Mrs. Lopez." Rachel whispered. Santana chuckled.

"Three seems to be our number. I'm three years older than you, we started dating after three weeks of knowing each other, we got engaged after three years of dating, we got married after three years of engagement, we have three kids, Ronnie was born three years after we got married, Ricky was born three years after Ronnie..."

"Yea but Mia wasn't born three years after Ricky." Rachel pointed out.

"Nine is a multiple of three." Rachel chuckled as she hugged her wife. "Love you, Rae."

"I love you too, San." Rachel said, smiling softly. Santana grinned and pulled away. "I'll order some pizza."

"No. You go see Mia. I'll order pizza." Rachel smiled and went upstairs just as Ronnie walked in.

"Hey Ma." Santana paused her dialing as her son walked in.

"Ronaldo Emilio Lopez, what the hell do you think you're wearing?" Ronnie looked down at his outfit.

"I always dress like this." Santana scoffed.

"No, you're usually just wearing clothes that are too big for you, but your mom and I decided to choose our battles on that one. You're dressed like a thug. Wait... Is that an earring in your ear?" she exclaimed. Ronnie grinned and nodded. "Hell no. Absolutely not."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"You're fifteen years old, Ronnie. I can tell you what to do and I'm telling you to take that damn earring out of your ear right now." Santana said. Rachel ran into the kitchen.

"What is going on in here?" she demanded, looking at her wife and son.

"Ronnie thought it was a good idea to get his ears pierced." Rachel raised an eyebrow and turned to her son.

"Ronnie..." Ronnie shrugged, but didn't say a word. "Why-"

"More importantly, how? You're fifteen. What idiot pierces a fifteen year old's ear without parental consent?" Ronnie bit his lip and looked down, causing Rachel to gasp.

"Ronaldo Emilio Lopez, where did you get your ear pierced?" she asked.

"Does it even matter? It's already done!" Ronnie yelled, glaring at the actress.

"Yes it matters!" Rachel said.

"Why? It's not your ear, so back off!" Ronnie yelled loudly, causing Rachel to flinch. Neither of the women had ever been yelled at by one of their kids in that way.

"Ronnie!" Santana said, glaring at her son before checking on her wife. "Rae, baby..." Rachel held up a hand and walked out of the room. Santana glared at the boy. "How dare you talk to your mother like that. Who the hell do you think you are? You think that stupid earring makes you cool?" Ronnie nodded, "It doesn't make you cool enough to disrespect her that way or anyway." Ronnie sighed. "Take it out. _Now_!" Santana yelled.

"I can't." Santana rolled her eyes.

"I've had my ears pierced since I was seven, Ronnie-"

"Then what's the big deal with me?" Santana raised her eyebrow.

"Because my mom took me to a safe location to have them pierced. You went without our knowledge or consent to somewhere sketchy enough to not care that you're fifteen years old and your parents weren't there. Ronnie, do you even realize how dangerous that was?" Ronnie sighed.

"Ma-"

"Ronnie, take it out before your ear get infected. Your hole is going to close and that's that." Santana said.

"When can I get it pierced again?" Ronnie asked, angry. Santana sighed.

"I don't know, Ronnie. Give me the damn earring." Ronnie scoffed and took the earring out, handing it to his mom. "You looked ridiculous with one earring by the way." she said, moving to find Rachel. "Baby?" she asked softly, finding her wife in their bedroom.

"Yea?"

"I got the earring. I can't guarantee he won't get them redone the second he turns eighteen, but hopefully he'll match." Rachel forced a laugh out. "Baby, I'm sorry he spoke to you that way."

"Thanks for sticking up for me."

"I'll always stick up for you, Rae." Santana whispered. Rachel smiled slightly. "Ever since the first day we met, I wanted to do nothing but protect you."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Check it out, San. Freshmen." Santana chuckled as Puck examined the incoming students, clearly picking out his targets. "That one's kinda hot, actually." Santana followed his eyes and saw a tiny brunette searching for her locker._

_"Yea she is, but I thought you only went for Cheerios during football season."_

_"I can make an exception." Santana rolled her eyes; Puck never stuck to that rule anyway._

_"You're gonna waste your time on a freshman, Puck. Why not just go after the juniors or something?" she asked._

_"Because freshmen are so eager to fit in that she'll go along with anything I say." Santana shook her head in a mixture of disgust and irritation. "I'm gonna go talk to her."_

_"No need. She's coming over here." the cheerleader said, standing up straight._

_"Excuse me, but you're blocking my locker." the girl said softly, looking at Puck. The boy smiled charmingly and stepped aside, grabbing the girl's schedule in the process. "Um-"_

_"So your name is Rachel Berry?" The girl nodded. "I'm Noah Puckerman."_

_"Nice to meet you. And you are?" Rachel asked, looking at Santana. Caught off guard, Santana stuttered,_

_"Uh... Santana Lopez." Rachel smiled softly at the cheerleader, earning a smile from the Latina as well before she stole the brunette's schedule from the boy. "Your first period is French... I'm heading that way for my first period. I can show you where it is if you want." Santana offered._

_"I'd like that" Rachel said. Santana smiled, barely noticing as Puck sulked off. Soon, the two were walking._

_"Here's your schedule, by the way." Rachel blushed._

_"Thanks."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"You've been saving me since the day we met." Santana chuckled.

"Puck was trying to creep on you." Rachel smiled. "Something about you just... Caught my attention. I can't explain it, but it just did. That's why it only took us a month to start dating."

"Three weeks." Rachel mumbled, causing her wife to laugh softly.

"Of course." she whispered, kissing the side of Rachel's head. "I'm gonna go order dinner and-" Santana was cut off by a knock. She looked up to see Ricky standing in the doorway. "What's up _mijo_?"

"Mom, can we talk?" Santana stood up.

"Well, I can tell when I'm being rejected. I'll be downstairs ordering." Ricky grinned at his mom as she walked out before sitting next to Rachel.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked. Ricky bit his lip.

"So there's this girl, Kayla... We're sorta dating, but her parents don't really like me-"

"Why?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Cause I'm a skater and they want her to date someone who's the cliché perfect high school guy." Rachel nodded. "I don't want to lose her though."

"Ricky, did I ever tell you about the time Ma and I had to sneak around your grandfathers' backs?" Ricky shook his head. "My fathers couldn't stand Ma."

"But they love Ma." Ricky said. Rachel nodded.

"Yes, but it took them awhile to feel that way about her. See, Ma was a senior and I was a freshman when we began dating. My fathers didn't like that and Lima is a small town. She was a cheerleader and I was the daughter of the only gay couple in town. They were convinced it was an elaborate plan to humiliate me and forbid me from seeing her."

"What did you do?" Ricky asked. Rachel smiled.

"I told them I wouldn't see her if they didn't want me to, but it was impossible. So we got one of her friends Matt to come meet my fathers as my friend. He would pick me up when I wanted to see Ma and drive me to wherever we were meeting and then he'd pick me up later and take me home." Ricky nodded.

"I'm guessing this is the part where you teach me something." Rachel laughed and nodded. "What happened?"

"Ma and I were having dinner together about a month after my dads told me not to see her again. We weren't expecting your grandfathers to walk into the restaurant literally just as we were walking out of it. Grandpa's eyes couldn't seem to stop staring as we held hands while Granddad just kind of stared at me. They were oddly calm as they told us to go to my house and wait for them while they ordered something to go. The four of us had a very long and honest conversation. Finally they were able to see how much I cared for Ma and they let us be together."

"So you're saying I should just be honest and tell Kayla's parents how much I care about her?"

"Yes. I should have done that from the beginning." Rachel and Ricky looked over to see Santana smiling at them. "Dinner will be here in thirty minutes."

"Great." Rachel said as Ricky stood up. "Does that help, Ricky?"

"Actually yea. Thanks Mom." Rachel smiled as Santana sat back down.

"Your dads totally love me now, by the way." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"We need to think of a punishment for Ronnie." Santana nodded.

"I punish better on a full stomach." Rachel giggled as Mia walked into the room.

"Mommy! You haven't come see me!" Rachel picked up the toddler and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'll make it up to you and tuck you into bed."

"Yay!" Mia cheered as Ronnie walked into the room.

"What's my punishment?" Santana sighed.

"I don't know yet, Ronnie. I'll let you know after dinner." Ronnie sighed and walked out of the room, quickly followed by his sister. "I'm worried about him, Rae."

"So am I." Rachel whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ma, can I talk to you?" Santana looked up from the book she was reading and saw Ricky looking at her curiously.

"Yea, _mijo_, of course. What's up?" she asked, setting her book down. Ricky sat down in front of his mother.

"So you know Kayla." Santana grinned as her son blushed.

"Yes I do. I only heard the last part of your conversation with your mom, but she made sure to fill me in on _everything_ that's going on." she teased. Ricky bit his lip. "I'm only teasing you _mijo_, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure where I should take her on a date." Santana nodded. "Where did you and Mom go on your first date?" Santana smiled softly.

"Well, I took her to dinner at this romantic restaurant that was just outside of Lima. We were going to go see a movie after but we found this carnival while driving and we ended up there." Ricky nodded. "However, I was had just turned eighteen and she was about to turn fifteen, so that was fine. You, on the other hand, are twelve. Your first date will involve a meal that your mom and I are in the same restaurant for and a movie that we're in the same theater for. We won't sit with you at dinner or in the movie, but we will be there."

"Okay." Ricky said slowly. Santana frowned.

"Is there something else?" Ricky nodded.

"Did you ever get jealous or anything when it came to Mom?" Santana looked up as she heard a chuckle and saw her wife.

"She was very possessive, but not so much that it was overbearing." Rachel said. Ricky raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel tensed as she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. "Um-"_

_"Calm down, babe. I would never let anything happen to you." Rachel relaxed and leaned into her girlfriend's embrace. "So the Homecoming dance is on Saturday and I was thinking that I could pick you up around six for dinner?" Rachel smiled softly and nodded as Santana pulled away and leaned against the lockers._

_"That sounds-" Rachel was cut off as a freshman boy walked up to the couple. "Hi Cody."_

_"Hi Rachel." Santana raised an eyebrow._

_"Rae, who's this?" she asked, eyeing the boy._

_"Cody Anderson. He's in every single one of my classes and we sit by each other in all of them. We're lab partners in biology." Rachel explained. Santana nodded slowly. "Did you need something, Cody? You seem like you have something to ask."_

_"Um yea, I do. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Homecoming dance with me?" Cody asked, smiling slightly. Santana glared at the boy._

_"Do you live under a rock?" she asked, pulling Rachel into her arms._

_"Um... No?" Rachel chuckled at Santana's possessiveness._

_"Cody, I'm dating Santana. We've been together for almost a month now." she explained gently. Cody frowned. "I thought you knew."_

_"No I didn't."_

_"How could you not?" Santana asked. Rachel bit her lip._

_"I'm sorry, Cody." Cody shrugged,_

_"It's okay." he said, walking away. Rachel looked at her girlfriend._

_"What was that?" she asked, laughing. Santana shrugged, blushing._

_"I don't like people going after my girl." Rachel giggled and kissed the cheerleader._

_END FLASHBACK_

"And then there was the time at prom her senior year." Rachel said. Santana scoffed.

"I'd hardly call that possessive."

"What happened?" Ricky asked.

"We'd broken up the week before her senior prom but I told her that I'd still go with her to prom."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey you're Rachel Berry right?" Rachel looked up and saw Finn Hudson standing in front of her._

_"Yea."_

_"What are you doing here? I thought you and Santana broke up." he asked. Rachel nodded._

_"We did, but I felt bad about leaving her without a date so close to her senior prom, so I told her we could still go together." she explained. Finn nodded with a smile and stepped closer to the freshman. "Who are you here with?"_

_"Quinn Fabray." Rachel nodded. "But we're not dating or anything if you wanted to-"_

_"Back off Hudson. She's here with me." Rachel looked over and saw her ex-girlfriend walking up to her._

_"But you guys are broken up." Finn said. Santana rolled her eyes and stood in front of her date._

_"So? I still love her, Hudson. Back off." Rachel smiled softly as the cheerleader turned around._

_"You still love me?" Santana smiled softly and nodded._

_"**You** broke up **me** Rachel. Remember?" Rachel nodded._

_"I was scared by what would happen next year." Santana hugged the diva close._

_"What's gonna happen is that we're gonna stay together. Kentucky isn't tha far away and I'll come home as often as I can. When you graduate and move to New York, I'll visit as often as possible and then we can finally be together when I graduate and move to New York. I'm going to work hard so I can graduate early." Rachel smiled softly. "I love you, Rachel."_

_"I love you too, Santana." Rachel said, kissing the Latina just as Finn walked back up._

_"We're back together, Frankenteen. Go away." Rachel chuckled._

_END FLASHBACK_

"And my favorite time, the time your mother picked me up from work." Rachel said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on. That was completely warranted. Your boss was in love with you."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey babe. You ready to go?" Santana asked, walking into the restaurant that Rachel worked at._

_"Yea, of course, just give me a second." Santana smiled just as Rachel's boss walked up. "Hey, Zachary, I'm going to go."_

_"Oh okay." Santana glared as the manager pulled her girlfriend into a hug, allowing his hands to slide down her back._

_"That's enough. Get off of her." Santana said, pulling Rachel into her when Zachary pulled away._

_"Who are you?" he asked._

_"This is my girlfriend, Santana." Santana smiled smugly. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"You're my son, so you'll probably have a little of that in you." Santana said, chuckling. Rachel smiled softly at her wife. "Where's Mia?"

"I just put her down for a nap." Rachel said.

"And Ronnie?" Rachel sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know." she said just as her phone rang. "Hello?" Santana watched as her wife went from worried to angry. "Thank you very much. My wife and I will be there soon." she said hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked. Rachel sighed.

"I know where Ronnie is." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Where?" Ricky asked.

"Jail." Santana clenched her jaw.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." she said, standing up. Rachel glared at her for cussing in front of Ricky. "Sorry."

"Okay, let's just see if Brittany can watch Ricky and Mia while you and I go pick him up." Santana nodded.

* * *

"Really, Ronnie? Really?" Santana yelled as they walked into the apartment a few hours later.

"I didn't know we would get caught!" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Wrong answer." Rachel sighed.

"What did that boy even do to you?" she asked. Ronnie shrugged.

"He mouthed off to Jordan and called us all stupid."

"Guess what, Ronnie? You are stupid. You shouldn't go around beating up kids because they mouth off to one of your little homies." Santana yelled. Ronnie rolled his eyes. "Get up to your room and gather anything that looks remotely fun. Every movie, game, electronic device... Hell I want you to give me every book and magazine you own too. You are in so much trouble, Ronnie." Ronnie sighed and went up to his room.

"We need to do something." Rachel whispered, leaning into Santana.

"I know, babe. I know." Santana said, hugging the actress.


End file.
